Die Wölfe von Ragnarök
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Ein Fanfic zu den die wilden Kerle Filmen. Es wird die Geschichte der Wölfe von Ragnarök näher erzählt, hauptsächlich die von Erik. Wie sie zusammenkamen, wie sie von den wilden Kerlen denken und was nach deren Sieg passiert ist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die wilden Kerle gehören nicht mir (sonst würden die Wölfe eine sehr viel größere Rolle in den Filmen spielen).

Titel: Die Wölfe von Ragnarök

Autor: KaiJ

Anmerkung: Das erste Kapitel ist lediglich eine Nacherzählung des vierten Films, bis etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, nachdem Kojote Karl Heinz den wilden Kerlen von Erik und Jaromir erzählt hat. Dann ändere ich die Geschichte ab und fokussiere mich auf die Wölfe, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Zukunft und ihre nicht im Film erwähnte Zukunft. Zumindest hoffe ich, soweit zu kommen. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich jederzeit. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

„Ich wette ihr macht euch vor Angst in die Hosen."

Die mysteriösen Biker hielten knapp vor ihnen an. Sie waren in schwarze Lederjacken und Hosen gekleidet und verkörperten pure Coolness. Markus hatte sich aus seinem Liegestuhl auf dem Dach des Busses erhoben und beobachtete das Geschehen und unverhohlenem Interesse, aber auch mit dem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen, das verriet, dass er mehr wusste als der Rest.

„Und wenn nicht, dann werden's die Wölfe tun.", sagte der andere Biker und nahm seinen Helm ab. „Wenn wir auf diesen Monstern erscheinen."

Alle kicherten mit Vorfreude als unter den schweren Helmen Leon und sein Bruder Marlon erschienen.

„Die hat Markus gebaut." Der Ingenieur blickte von dem kleinen Gegenstand in seinen Händen auf, mit dem er vorher gespielt hatte und in seinem Gesicht war Stolz auf seine Leistung zu erkennen. „Und wenn ihr ganz nett zu ihm seid, bekommt ihr bestimmt auch so eine Höllen Maschine."

Nerv stürmte los.

„Und ich krieg die erste!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Halt! So läuft das nicht Jungs. Die gibt's nicht umsonst. Die müssen wir kaufen.", bremste Leon das Energiebündel aus.

Er griff nach seiner Halskette mit dem ringförmigen Anhänger und legte sie auf die Kiste, die als Tisch benutzt wurde.

„Hier. Mit der hab ich den dicken Michi, Gonzo Gonzales und die biestigen Biester besiegt."

Markus, der mittlerweile von seinem Platz auf dem Busdach heruntergekommen war sah auf.

„Das ist sehr viel."

„Nicht für eins deiner Motorräder."

„Hier, das hat mir Leon geschenkt, als er drei Jahre alt war."

Gekicher folgte der Ansage als Marlon einen weißen, herzförmigen Stein neben Leons Kette legte. Die beiden Brüder grinsten sich an.

„Das Hexenauge von Stareiariba."

Raban entledigte ich des unheimlichen Steins und in allen schien der Schrei Stareiaribas nnoch einmal wiederzuhallen.

„Das Joker X der siebten Kavallerie."

Joschka platzierte sein Markenzeichen zu den anderen Wertstücken. Eine feierliche Stimmung senkte sich über die Wilden Kerle.

„Ich geb' dir alles, was mir wichtig ist."

„Und was mir etwas bedeutet."

Maxis und Vanessas Blicke kreuzten sich und hielten einander fest, nachdem auch sie ihre Sachen losgeworden waren.

„Und, was uns zusammenhält."

Nerv legte fünf schwarze Steine auf das Tuch über der Kiste.

„Meine fünf Sternsteine."

Markus griff nach Maxis Ring und las die Aufschrift laut vor, während er den Ring in den Fingern drehte.

„Für. Immer. Wild." Er sah auf. „Seid ihr euch sicher?"

„Dafür lege ich meine Beine ins Feuer."

„OK, das ist n' Deal." Markus erhob sich von seiner Kiste und öffnete die Garage. Drinnen standen die besten Motorräder, die jeder von ihnen jemals gesehen hatte. Jedes hatte vorne, anstelle des Nummernschildes eine Plakette mit der Aufschrift ‚Wild'.

„Beim Sternschnuppen funkelndem Drachenschleim.", war Nervs beeindruckter Kommentar. „Aber Markus, da fehlt doch noch eins.", stellte Nerv nach dem zählen fest.

„Ich weiß, du bist zu klein."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Nerv entgeistert.

„Du bist zu klein für die Motorräder.", wiederholte Markus.

„Aber-.", protestierte Nerv.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber, du fährst mit dem."

Markus zog die dunkle Decke von einem Nigel Nagel neuem Quadt.

„Das haben Raban du ich gebaut.", erklärte Joschka.

„Und das, sollt ihr tragen." Raban drückte auf einem Knopf und von der Raumdecke wurden dieselben schwarzen Ledersachen heruntergelassen, die auch Marlon und Leon trugen. „Gefallen sie euch?"

Alle waren sprachlos.

„Dann geht es jetzt los.", bestimmte Leon mit felsenfester Überzeugung, dass alles exakt so verlaufen würde, wie sie sich das vorstellten.

„Los, holen wir uns den Pot."

„Den Pokal der Pokale."

„Bist du bereit, Brüderchen?"

„Auf zu den Wölfen."

„Auf nach Ragnarök."

Alle setzten sich ihre Helme auf und dann brachen sie auf. Nach Ragnarök, zu den Wölfen, zum Freestyle Sooker Contest. Der Weg führte sie über Feldwege, bis tief hinein in den Wald. Schlussendlich kamen sie vor einer hohen Holzmauer und einem Tor, das an eine mittelalterlich Zugbrücke erinnerte zum stehen. Nichts rührte sich, nur die Vögel pfiffen in den Wipfeln der Bäume. Keine Menschenseele schien in Ragnarök zu hausen.

„Die schlafen ja alle.", meinte Marlon gelangweilt. „Die sind schon im Bett."

„Dann wecken wir sie halt wieder auf.", befand Leon. „Nerv?"

„Aber gerne doch, Leon.", antwortete der Zwerg. Er machte seine Lautsprecher an. „Tja, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ihr kleinen putzigen Wölflein, aber, das ist mein Schicksal."

Mit einem Knopfdruck füllte Ohrenbetäubender Lärm den Wald. Sie fuhren näher an die Feste heran. Plötzlich erhoben sich links und rechts zu ihren Seiten riesige Knochengestelle wie Wächter aus dem schlammigen Erdboden und dinosaurierähnliches Geschrei übertönte Nervs Lautsprechanlagen Tröten.

„Jetzt!"

Mit einem Mal tauchten auf den Mauern Bogenschützen auf.

„Das sind Stinkbombenwerfer!", warnte eine Mädchenstimme sie, als eine Kanonenöffnung in der Wand sichtbar wurde.

„Und Silberfischmörser.", setzte Erik hinzu, der mit unter den Bogenschützen war, die auf die wilden Kerle zielten und eine weitere Kanone kam zur Erscheinung.

„Die kleinen Tierchen schlecken sich schon ihre glitschigen Mäuler.", sagte Freya, die ebenfalls auf der Mauer stand.

„Er untertreibt, sie haben Silberfische mit Asseln und Kakerlaken gemischt.", informierte Raban leicht ängstlich.

„Rumpelkraut Rüben, dafür bin ich zu alt.", trotzte Marlon.

„Und ich erstmal.", stimmte Leon ihm zu und fuhr ein Stückchen vor. „Hallo Erik, ich bin's, Leon, der Slalomdribbler."

„Und ich bin Marlon, sein Bruder, die Nummer zehn.", rief der ältere der Geschwister gleichfalls hinauf.

Langsam ließ Erik seinen Bogen sinken.

„Wir sind gekommen, um Fußball zu spielen!"

„Aber wenn ihr euch weiterhin vor Angst ins Hemd macht, kehren wir auf der Stelle sofort wieder um."

Klette tauchte auf der Mauer auf, wie immer, ein fröhliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Erik sah mit Interesse zu seinem jüngsten und doch frechsten Mannschaftsmitglied.

„Habt ihr das alle gehört? Die wilden Kerle ziehen den Schwanz ein."

Die Wölfe lachten. Aber das Lachen war anders, als das der wilden Kerle. Nicht so überenthusiastisch, sondern zurückhaltender.

„Sag das noch mal und ich verspreche dir, ich zeig dir den Seitfall Flugvolley Dampfhammerbooster!", drohte ihr Nerv, aufgebracht darüber, dass man sich über sie lustig machte.

„Na dann bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig! Öffnet das Tor!", befahl Erik seinen Leuten.

Die Zugbrücke wurde heruntergelassen und prallte mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden auf. Die Wölfe beobachteten wachsam wie die Wilden Kerle hereinfuhren.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber vor irgendwas haben die hier ganz große Angst.", mutmaßte Marlon, als er die Käfer in den Munitionsgläsern beäugte.

„Dafür lege ich meine Beine ins Feuer.", stimmte Joschka ihm zu.

„Aber leider haben sie keine Angst vor uns.", äußerte sich Raban, beim argwöhnischen betrachten der teilnahmslos auf den Mauer stehenden Wölfen.

Im Innenhof von Ragnarök stiegen die Wilden Kerle von ihren Bikes ab und blickten zu den Wölfen hinauf.

„Hey Erik! Ich glaub euer Ragnarök gefällt mir jetzt schon!", rief Leon zuversichtlich.

„Ich mag's noch mehr wenn wir morgen gewinnen.", sagte Marlon.

Jeder normale Gegner hätte jetzt irgendeinen Spruch darüber losgelassen, dass die wilden Kerle sie nie schlagen würden, die Wölfe hingegen erwiderten nichts und starrten bloß ernst auf ihre Herausforderer herunter.

„Hey, das sollte n' Witz sein, darüber dürft ihr ruhig lachen."

Wieder bekam er keine Antwort.

„Kommt, wir bauen unser Lager auf, in einer Stunde wird's hier Nacht.", schlug Maxi vor.

Die Atmosphäre von Ragnarök gefiel keinem von ihnen.

„Hinterwald vorsintflutliche Ragnarök Pampa! Raban und Joschka, ich brauch Strom!", beschwerte sich Nerv.

„Einen Moment,"

„Das haben wir gleich."

Die beiden entließen hintereinander drei Hamster in ihre Laufräder, in denen sie auch gleich fleißig zu rennen begannen.

„Tinkerbell."

„Glühwurm."

„Und Sternschnuppenbär."

Wegen der Maschine, an die die sich drehenden Laufräder angeschlossen war, erhellte sich der Raum nun, durch die sich entzündenden Lampen.

„Beim allmächtigen Top und Mr. Secret!"

„Nur leider werden wir das nicht mehr lange genießen.", äußerte sich Maxi.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wir werden sonst verhungern, hörst du?", fügte Marlon erklärend hinzu.

„Heh, also, was ist? Kriegen wir nun was zu essen oder kriegen wir nichts?", forderte Leon.

„Aber natürlich, sofort! Ich habe Popcorn Pizza Bonbons, Schinkensalami und Pizza Hawaii."

Nerv schüttete die kleinen weißroten Bonbons in einen Topf. „Und zum trinken nehmt ihr euch am besten das, was ihr wollt." Er schloss den Deckel, hielt den Topf kurz fest, während es den Inhalt durchschüttelte und öffnete dann wieder. „Vor euch steht Rabans und Joschkas neueste Erfindung. Brause mit wünsch dir was du willst Geschmack."

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte Vanessa zweifelnd und beäugte die lilafarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrer Flasche.

„Probier's doch mal aus."

„Du musst nur die Augen schließen und am Etikett reiben.", erklärte Joschka.

„Okay, hm, ich wünsche mir Marschmellow Smartie Gummibär Brause."

Sie rieb am Etikett und ein leises Klirren war zu vernehmen.

„Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Und jetzt musst du's trinken!"

Vanessa schien das für keine sehr gute Idee zu befinden, tat aber wie ihr geheißen.

„Das ist gut!", stellte sie überrascht fest.

In dem Moment trat Erik herein, mit seinem Bogen in der Hand und dem Pfeilköcher auf dem Rücken, dasselbe zerschlissene Hemd an, wie schon bei ihrer Ankunft.

„Hey Erik! Willst du auch mal probieren?", bot Vanessa ihm an.

„Oder willst du zuerst eine Pizza?", fragte Nerv mit dem Teller Pizzas in der Hand.

„Nein, Danke.", lehnte der Anführer der Wölfe bescheiden ab. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu. „Ich würde gerne mit Leon sprechen."

„Okay, schieß los, wir hörn dir zu.", meinte Marlon.

„Ich meine allein."

„Sorry Erik, aber wir sind alle ein Team.", wehrte Leon ab.

„Ich weiß und das sollt ihr auch bleiben."

Alle drehten sich zu Leon um und warteten gespannt auf seine Entscheidung.

„Okay, wie du willst. Aber ich darf mir doch noch eine Pizza mitnehmen oder?", grinste Leon und schnappte sich zwei von Nervs Teller.

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Anführer den Raum und gingen weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Wirklich sehr schön hier. Warum bleiben wir nicht und machen Picknick?", schlug Leon vor.

Erik, der bisher einige Meter vor Leon gelaufen war blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was weißt du von Ragnarök?", fragte er Leon todernst.

„Nichts, ich hab noch nie was davon gehört.", scherzte Leon.

Erik nahm seinen Marsch wieder auf.

„Hey, das sollte n' Witz sein Erik. Ihr seid die besten. Ihr habt den Freestyle Sooker Contest jetzt schon drei Mal gewonnen. Und ihr habt den fettesten Pot, den Pot den wir gerne hätten. Und, deshalb schießen wir euch morgen, direkt ans Ende der Welt."

„Und? Was machst du dann?" Erik war wieder stehen geblieben. „Leon, Ragnarök ist das Ende. Komm mit." Sie gingen ein kurzes Stück weiter und plötzlich breitete sich vor ihnen eine undurchdringliche Nebelwand aus. „Und? Glaubst du mir jetzt? Der Nebel kommt jedes Jahr vor dem Finale, und er schleicht sich jede Nacht näher ran."

„Jede Nacht? Ich verstehe, und er packt sich den der gewinnt.", alberte Leon.

Erik warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf die Nebelwand richtete.

„Nein, nicht der Nebel, das was dahinter lebt."

„Das sind Monster und Kraken mit so großen Zähnen-."

Erik drückte Leon mit einem kräftigen Arm an einen nahe stehenden Baum.

„Es ist nur ein Mädchen Leon, aber das macht dir alles kaputt was dir wichtig ist!"

Er ließ Leon wieder los und schritt zurück.

„Und warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Leon verwirrt.

„Weil du bist wie ich, und ich will nicht dass dir das gleiche passiert."

Damit ließ er Leon alleine und kehrte zu Ragnarök zurück. Leon blickte noch einmal zu dem Nebel und glaubte, in ihm eine in Tücher gehüllte Gestalt auf einem Motorrad zu erkennen.

„Tronje! Run! Schließt das Tor wenn Leon zurückkommt, und verdoppelt die Wachen!", befahl er seinen Untergebenen.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", meinte Nerv misstrauisch.

Wenig später war auch Leon wieder da. Wortlos setzte er sich auf eine der Kisten.

„Ich dachte wir haben keine Geheimnisse.", machte Maxi ihn auf ihr Versprechen aufmerksam.

„Da hast du Recht. Er wollte mir Angst machen. Doch in Wirklichkeit hat er nur Schiss."

„Dass er morgen verliert.", beendete Marlon den Satz seines Bruders. „Was ist den los mit euch? Ab in die Federn, oder wollt ihr unseren größten Sieg am Ende verschlafen."

Sie lachten und krochen in ihre Schlafsäcke, außer Leon und Vanessa.

„Was hat Erik dir gesagt?"

„Das alles vorbei ist wenn wir morgen gewinnen."

„Auch das mit uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie vom Schall eines Horns geweckt.

„Gosch verknoteter Mitternachtsknoten! Jungs, was soll das den? Es ist doch noch-.", schimpfte Nerv und riss sich die Decke vom Kopf. „-dunkel."

„Guten Morgen du Langschläfer, hier, wasch dich mal n' bisschen." Maxi warf seinem Bruder einen nassen Waschlappen zu. „Sonst wirst du noch gesperrt, weil du so stinkst."

Nerv warf den Waschlappen weg und zog sich seine Unterhose über den Kopf.

„Pah, ich lache mich tot, ein wilder Kerl stinkt nicht, ein wilder Kerl riecht, er duftet, verstehst du?"

Nun zog er sich auch noch die Hose über den Schädel.

„Und er trägt die Unterhose als Mütze.", kommentierte Klette Nervs Look.

„Was willst du den schon wieder?", fragte selbiger genervt.

„Ich kann nicht anders, ist dir nicht ein bisschen frisch um die Beine?"

„Und wenn schon, ich red nicht mit dir, du bist ein Mädchen!"

Nerv stolzierte ins freie.

„Das bin ich nicht, genauso wie du.", widersprach Klette ihm. „Das kann ich sehen."

Sie blickte an seinen Beinen herunter.

„Intergalaktischer Sankt Nimmerleinstag!"

Nerv packte sich schnell seine Hose vom Kopf und steckte sie an dem für sie vorgesehenen Ort.

„Ich dachte du redest nicht mit Mädchen.", ulkte Maxi im vorbeigehen.

„Hey,"

Nerv sah zu Freya auf.

„Was willst du?"

„Deine Unterhose.", flüsterte sie leise kichernd.

Nerv bemerke die Fehlplatzierung erst jetzt und korrigierte sie schnell.

„Oh wie ich es hasse!", fluchte er gereizt.

Im Innenhof standen sich die wilden Kerle und die Wölfe dann gegenüber. Spannung lag in der Luft.

„Hey Erik, wie du siehst sind wir da.", eröffnete Marlon dem Alphawolf.

„Und wir werden euch schlagen, egal wie viel Nebel vor Ragnarök steht.", setzte Leon selbstbewusst hinzu.

Die wilden Kerle kicherten. Erik zeigte keine Reaktion. Plötzlich senkte sich das Tor und davor wartete ein Mädchen auf einem Motorrad. Sie war in weiße Tücher gehüllt, die ihr Gesicht verbargen und hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich, das jeden aufforderte, es zu ergründen.

„Erik, die Silberlichten!", rief ein Wolf alarmiert und alle spannten ihre Bögen und zielten auf das Mädchen, welches unbeeindruckt in den Hof fuhr.

„Bleib wo du bist.", befahl Erik warnend, auch wenn es den Eindruck machte, dass er mehr Angst vor ihr hatte als umgekehrt.

„Wovor habt ihr Angst? Ich bin allein gekommen.", sagte das Mädchen mit mildem Amüsement.

Nach kurzem Zögern ließ Erik den Bogen wieder sinken. Das Mädchen stieg ab und schritt an den Wölfen und den wilden Kerlen vorbei, wobei ihr Blick auf Marlon und Leon ruhte.

„Leon, wer ist das?", fragte Marlon seinen Bruder und als dieser nicht antwortete: „Erik, wer ist das?"

Das Mädchen ging an Vanessa vorbei und wenn diese nicht einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen wäre, wäre sie geschubst worden. Nun nahm das Mädchen den Schleier von ihrem Gesicht und zum Vorschein kam ein Antlitz voll Magie, Geheimnissen und Anziehungskraft. Ihre Augen erinnerten an Katzenaugen. Auch die Wölfe hatten etwas Tierhaftes an sich, aber sie waren ungleich rauer, primitiver. So wie Wölfe und Katzen sich nun mal unterscheiden. Sie sah Erik herausfordernd an.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?", erkundigte sie sich spöttisch. Sie setzte sich hin. „Ich bin extra gekommen um einen Wettkampf zu sehen, und jetzt stehen hier nur lauter sprachlose Jungs."

Nerv trat sauer vor.

„Beim dreifach gespaltenen Kreuzotterschwanz!"

Erik hob die Hand.

„Warte." Die wilden Kerle wandten sich wieder dem Anführer der Wölfe zu. „Ich frage dich noch ein Mal Leon, kämpft ihr, oder fahrt ihr nach Hause?" Es klang nicht wie eine Herausforderung, sondern vielmehr wie ein gut gemeintes Angebot. „Denk an den Nebel, und an das, was ich dir erzählt hab."

Alle warteten gespannt auf Leons Beschluss.

„Okay, du kennst meine Antwort doch schon, ich bin so wie du."

Horizon lächelte zufrieden und auch um Eriks Lippen spielte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Dann sind die Würfel gefallen. Kojote Karl Heinz."

Eine Stimme erklang aus dem Lautsprecher. Es war die Stimme des Kojoten, der Schamanin der Wölfe.

„Habt ihr das alle gehört? Begrüßt unsere Gegner." Der Kojote stand plötzlich hinter ihnen. „Begrüßt die wildesten Kerle der Welt." Die Wölfe heulten leise spöttisch und klatschten in die Hände. „So, und jetzt hört mir zu. Heute, geht es um alles. Heute, wird euer Leben in neue Bahnen gelenkt." Sie fuhr mit den Fingernägeln über das rostige Metall ihres Stabes und verursachte ein schleifendes Geräusch. „Heute, wird nicht nur Nervs Welt aus den Angeln gehoben." Sie fauchte. „ Denn der, der heute gewinnt, hat alles gewonnen. Den Freestyle Sooker Contest des Jahres, und, ja, damit, natürlich, den Pot." Das letzte Wort hallte verführerisch durch Ragnarök. Sie zog ein rotes Tuch von der Wand und dahinter kam ein etwa ein Meter hoher, riesiger goldener Pokal zum Vorschein. „Was ist? Wollt ihr den haben?"

„Ja!", riefen die wilden Kerle und schlugen ein, während die Wölfe ein Jagdgeheul von sich ließen.

Nur Erik blieb weiter stumm, aber das war sein Rudel ja mittlerweile von ihm gewöhnt. Es kam ganz selten vor, dass ihr Alpha mit dem Rudel heulte.

„Es gibt vier Einzelkämpfe, die ihr hoffentlich kennt. Das Seitfall Volley Zielschießen!" Sie zeigte auf eine Sanduhr.

Klette war mit einem Satz neben Nerv.

„Da spielst du gegen mich.", wisperte sie bedrohlich.

„Nein."

„Doch, und ich werde dich schlagen."

„Den Test für den härtesten Bums der Welt." Der Kojote zeigte auf die Messskala. „Das Revolvermänner Elfmeter Duell." Sie wies auf die Tore, die einander im Abstand von elf Metern gegenüber standen. „Und den Schleimbeutel Pendel Slalom Parkour." Die Blicke wandten sich zu besagtem Hindernislauf.

Freya trat neben Vanessa.

„Und den solltest du besser verlieren.", riet sie ihr.

„Für jeden gewonnen Wettkampf gibt es zwei Punkte. Bei unentschieden werden die Punkte geteilt und mit dem Ergebnis geht ihr dann in den Endkampf, ins alles entscheidende Spiel, und das ist natürlich wie immer, ob ihr das fair findet oder nicht, mit allen gemeinen Tricks der Wölfe gespickt. Nehmt ihr das an?"

„Was soll die Frage, so wird jeder Freestyle Sooker Contest gespielt.", sagte Marlon.

„Aber ihr seid in Ragnarök.", gab der Kojote zu bedenken.

„Und ihr scheint nun mal lieber zu reden als Fußball zu spielen.", neckte Leon.

Die wilden Kerle kicherten.

„Nerv ist der Erste, Nerv von den wilden Kerlen fängt an.", entschied der Kojote.

Die Teams bezogen Position.

„Wir müssen alle Einzelwettkämpfe gewinnen.", meinte Leon zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich weiß, sonst haben wir nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Hey Nerv, des schaffst du."

„Des schaffst du sogar mit links.", ermutigten sie ihren kleinsten.

„Klar, das ist nu n' Mädchen.", sagte Nerv, auch wenn er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher war.

Klette trat.

„Dann sprich mit dem Fuß"

„Du hast fünfzehn Sekunden.", bestimmte der Kojote und drehte ohne Vorwarnung die Sanduhr um.

„Abgeölte Beulenpest.", fluchte Nerv und schnappte sich den ersten Ball.

„Nerv da oben, da oben am Baum!", rief ihm sein Team zu.

Nerv schoss, verfehlte aber sein Ziel knapp. Die Wölfe lachten sacht.

„Leon?"

„Das schaffst du."

„Du bist mein Bruder.", ermunterte Maxi und warf ihm den nächsten Ball aus dem Korb zu.

„Genau und ob ich das bin, habt ihr das gehört? Ich bin Maxis Bruder!"

„Hier!"

„Der Bruder von dem Kerl mit dem härtesten Bums auf der Welt!"

Er traf.

„Ja!"

„Den schaffst du auch noch!"

Maxi gab ihm den nächsten Ball. Nerv traf abermals.

„Ja!"

„Nerv, das war gut!"

„Das war die zwei!"

„Jetzt noch beim Turm!"

Wieder ein Treffer.

„Ja!"

„Super Nerv, des war Klasse!"

„Du hast drei!"

„Hier!"

„Da, an der Mauer!"

Noch ein Ball und noch ein gelungener Schuss.

„Ja!"

„Du hast es geschafft!"

„Das war großartig!"

„Vier in fünfzehn Sekunden!", jubelten die wilden Kerle.

„Das schafft die nie, nie im Leben!", beteuerte Raban.

Sie kicherten.

„Klar, sag ich doch, sie ist n' Mädchen."

Die Brüder blickten wie um Bestätigung zu suchen zu dem mysteriösen Mädchen, die dem ganzen mit Interesse gefolgt war.

„Dann spricht jetzt der Fuß.", meinte Klette kämpferisch. „Kojote Karl Heinz?"

Der Kojote grinste wissend.

„Jetzt!", sagte sie und drehte die Sanduhr um.

„Jetzt geht's los!", rief Gilead und warf ihr den ersten Ball zu.

Sie schoss.

„Eins!", kommentierten die Wölfe.

Der nächste.

„Zwei!"

Noch einer.

„Drei!"

„Zwei auf einmal, Klette!", rief Gilead und warf ihr zwei Bälle zu.

Sie fing sie, sprang hoch und schoss dann zuerst den einen und dann den anderen, beide trafen.

„Vier, und, fünf!"

Die Wölfe brachen in Siegesgeheul aus und die Zeit war gerade Mal zur Hälfte abgelaufen.

„Und? Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Das waren fünf. Also, was haben die Wölfe?"

„Zwei!", schrieen diese zur Antwort.

„Und die Kerle? Was haben die?"

„Null.", scholl es weniger enthusiastisch von denselben zurück.

„Leon?"

„Das macht nichts, das kann jedem passieren.", beruhigte Marlon Nerv.

„Kommt, das holt Maxi bestimmt wieder raus.", meinte Leon.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, sind deine Beine aus Gummi.", drohte Tronje, der Scharfschütze der Wölfe.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mitgliedern der Wölfe, die fast allesamt lange, verfilzte Haare hatten, hatte er eine Glatze und ein giftgrünes Tatoo zog sich über den kahlen Schädel. Wie Gilead trug er ebenfalls kein Oberteil. Sein Schuss beförderte den Wolfskopf bis über ein Mach. Die Wölfe heulten zufrieden und der Kojote fauchte bedrohlich.

„Tintenpech schweflige Finsterwald Kacke!", fluchte Nerv.

„Das war mehr als ein Mach, das war mehr als Schallgeschwindigkeit.", kommentierte Kojote Karl Heinz.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß.", sagte Tronje emotionslos.

„Danke, den werd ich haben.", antwortete Maxi.

„Maxi?"

Maxi sah zu seinem Bruder auf.

„Das ist nur n' Spiel." Er grinste. „Das darf man verlieren."

Er schoss und der Wolfskopf glitt über die Skala hinaus.

„Ja!"

„Aber gewinnen macht hat mehr Spaß."

„Das war der härteste Bums auf der Welt!", rief Nerv freudig.

„Es steht zwei zu zwei.", stellte Marlon fest.

„Und jetzt holt Markus die nächsten zwei Punkte.", fügte Leon hinzu.

„Macht euch bereit, für das Revolvermänner elf Meter Duell.", befahl der Kojote, sichtlich unzufrieden mit der neuen Wende der Ereignisse.

Für einen Moment stand Erik in Vanessas Blickfeld auf das fremde Mädchen, aber dann ging er weg, wie um zu sagen:‚ich kann dich gegen sie nicht schützen, denn ich habe schon längst gegen sie verloren.'

„Hier, der ist für dich."

Markus warf Gilead einen Ball zu.

„Das packen wir.", versicherte ihnen Leon.

In langsamen Rhythmus begann er zu klatschen, wurde aber immer schneller, als die anderen mit einstimmten.

„Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus, Markus!"

„Gilead!"

Der Kojote heulte als Startsignal laut auf. Die beiden Torwarte rannten zu ihrem jeweiligen Tor, schossen und mussten auch gleich wieder den Ball vom anderen Blocken.

„Den hast du, Markus!"

Markus schaffte es, Gilead nicht.

„Ja!"

„Und wie viel steht's jetzt? Was haben die Kerle?"

„Vier!"

„Und die Wölfe? Was haben die?"

„Zwei!"

„Und den Rest erledigt Vanessa. Das tust du doch, oder?"

Leon legte seiner Freundin den Arm um die Schulter. Sie schritten hinüber zum Schleimbeutel Pendel Slalom Parkour.

„Macht euch bereit!", kommandierte Kojote Karl Heinz.

Freya und Vanessa standen nebeneinander am Start.

„Vanessa! Ich zähl auf dich.", sagte Leon.

„Wenn einer von euch vom Pendel getroffen wird, hat er vor dem Ziel schon verloren.", erklärte der Kojote die Regeln.

„Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe, wenn du Leon behalten willst, dann würde ich lieber verlieren.", riet Freya ihrer Konkurrentin.

Kojote Karl Heinzes Fauchen eröffnete den Wettlauf. Beide stürmten los.

„Vanessa! Das Pendel!"

„Du schaffst es Vanessa, los, schneller!", brüllte Leon.

„Pass auf!"

„Lauf Vanessa, lauf!"

„Lauf, du hast ihn!"

„Du liegst in Führung!"

„Ja, schön! Vanessa, und jetzt genauso wieder zurück, du hast die einzige Chance Vanessa!"

„Vanessa lauf, du bist schneller, du bist schneller als sie!"

„Vanessa ja, du schaffst es, du schaffst es ins Ziel, Vanessa, ich zähl auf dich!"

Doch kurz vorm Ziel blieb Vanessa stehen und drehte sich zu Leon um.

„Nein!"

„Vanessa, willst du, dass wir verlieren?"

„Vanessa, wieso machst du das? Vanessa!"

Das Pendel traf sie und ihr T-Shirt wurde durchtränkt von glitzernder Flüssigkeit. Als Freya das Ziel erreichte, brachen die Wölfe abermals in Siegesgeheul aus.

„Es steht vier zu vier!"

„Komm, Leon, wir gehen.", sagte Marlon.

Mit eintäuschten Blicken gingen die wilden Kerle an Vanessa vorbei in ihr Lager, auch die Wölfe verließen lachend das Spielfeld.

„Vanessa.", sagte Maxi fragend.

„Du hast es geschafft.", meinte Freya anerkennend. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte vor einem Jahr auch extra verloren."

„Es steht vier zu vier. Ihr solltet euch ausruhen. In einer Stunde beginnt das Spiel.", bestimmte die Kojote.

Im Lager der wilden Kerle räumte Leon gerade sämtliche Tassen und Teller vom Tisch um ihn als Karte zu missbrauchen.

„Raban, Joschka, ich brauche eure Hilfe. Hier, ist der Hauptplatz, da und da, stehen die Tore und darum und dazwischen hat dieser Kojote faustdicke für uns versteckt."

„Wie in der Natternhöhle."

„Oder in Donnerschlag."

„Nein, hier ist es schlimmer. Die Wölfe haben schon drei Mal gewonnen und das letzte Mal lagen sie nach den Einzelwettkämpfen mit null zu acht Punkten zurück. Schafft ihr das? Könnt ihr etwas bauen womit die Wölfe nicht rechnen?"

„Einen Moment, das wissen wir gleich, ich hol eben nur schnell den Erfindomaten."

„Wir haben nur noch fünfzig Minuten:" trieb Marlon zur Eile an.

Joschka klappte seine Miniatur Sanduhr aus.

„Achtundvierzig, wenn du genau sein willst. Raban?"

Raban kam wieder zurück und stellte eine seltsame Maschinerie auf.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn wir uns etwas beeilen, wird es genau der Automat, den du willst."

Er drehte an einer Kurbel und ein kleiner Zettel kam heraus. Raban riss ihn ab und grinste zufrieden.

„Joschka, komm."

„Halt, einen Moment!", rief Leon. „Wenn es noch jemand gibt, der extra verlieren will, dann soll er es jetzt sagen."

Niemand meldete sich.

„Okay, dann weiß ich bescheid."

„Leon!", rief Vanessa ihm nach.

„Du hast uns doch grad deine Antwort gegeben."

„Ach ja? Und weißt du auch warum? Ich, hab nämlich auch was gesehen."

Leon antwortete ihr nicht.

„Okay, Joschka, wir brauchen das Bügelbrett, die Schreibtischlampe und unsere alte Bratpfanne.", kommandierte Raban um die unangenehme Atmosphäre zu brechen.

Joschka schnappte sich das verlangte und die beiden verschwanden hinter einen Vorhang. Draußen beobachtete Marlon das fremde Mädchen.

„Ich glaub' ich weiß jetzt, wie ich dich nenne, ich nenne dich, Horizon."

Klette sprang hinter ihn.

„Bist du verknallt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Bist du's oder bist du's nicht?"

„Los, mach ne Fliege! Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst!", verlangte Nerv und schubste Klette weg.

„Okay, dann frag ich halt ihn. Den hat es auch schon erwischt. Oder, Vanessa?"

Klette sah erst zu Leon, dann zu Vanessa, die sie beide missmutig anstarrten. Vanessa stand auf und ging. Freya blies das Horn um das Ende der Pause zu signalisieren.

„Raban und Joschka? Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Leon ungeduldig.

„Und ob wir das sind. Wir sind fast fertig. Wir haben nur ein ganz kleines bisschen improvisiert."

Raban zog die Decke von ihrer seltsamen Apparatur.

„Der einzige Nachteil an dem Ding ist-."

„Es funktioniert nur ein einziges Mal!"

„Was hast du? Ich finde es Klasse, ich meine, wenn wir keine Bratpfanne hätten, dann hätten wir nichts.", munterte Marlon die niedergeschlagenen Kerle auf.

„Das ist keine Bratpfanne."

„Sag ich doch. Alles ist gut."

„Solange du wild bist.", stimmte Leon mit ein.

„Sei wild.", sagte Maxi.

„Gefährlich und wild.", vollendete Nerv.

„Eins, zwei, drei."

Nerv entfuhr ein Kampfschrei. Im Innenhof hatten sich die Wölfe schon längst versammelt.

„Beim heimlichen Kopfkissen Zipfel Lutscher, und die ist auch wieder da."

Er meinte Horizon, die von der Mauer aus zusah. Die Wölfe hatten ihre Klamotten gewechselt, beziehungsweise sich einfach von allem entledigt, das sie nicht brauchten. Tronje und Gilead trugen weiterhin kein Oberteil, auch Run hatte das seine ausgezogen, Erik hatte sein langärmliges Hemd gegen ein ärmelloses ockerfarbenes Lederoberteil getauscht. Scheinbar zeigte er nicht gerne Haut.

„Raban."

Raban trat vor und betrachtete durch ein spezielles Fernglas die Fallen.

„Ich sehe, Ballkanonen, Stolperseile, Fallnetze und die Kugeln da oben sind Knock out Walzen mit Stahlkern."

„Dreht das Rad!", befahl Erik. „Das Rad der Entscheidung."

Der Kojote eilte zu besagtem Gegenstand.

„Und das wird uns sagen, bis zu welchem Entstand wir spielen. Es steht vier zu vier, wenn das Rad neun zeigt, habt ihr alle Zeit dieser Welt, dann könnt ihr unsere Fallen in Ruhe studieren, doch bei fünf haben sie Pech." Das Rad hielt natürlich ausgerechnet bei genau dieser Zahl an. „Oh, jetzt wird der erste Treffer entscheiden. Das golden Goal im Freestyle Soccer Contest, und der geht jetzt los!", rief der Kojote und betätigte einen Hebel, der für die Ballkanone, die direkt auf das wilde Kerle Tor gerichtet war, zuständig war.

„Markus! Die Ballkanone!", brüllte Leon.

Und Markus hechtete los um den Ball abzufangen, auch die übrigen wilden Kerle bezogen ihre Positionen. Markus schaffte es gerade so, den Ball abzuwehren.

„Ja!"

„Tronje, Run!", rief Erik nach seinen Teamkameraden.

Die Wölfe stürmten los. Maxi rannte zum Ball.

„Maxi, den hast du!"

„Und jetzt Maxi lauf!"

Maxi tat wie ihm geheißen, aber der Kojote hatte andere Pläne.

„Aber er wird nicht weit kommen!"

„Erik!"

Erik versuchte ihm den Ball abzunehmen, was ihm jedoch misslang.

„Eins!"

Der Kojote benutzte den ersten Hebel und ein Stolperseil tauchte aus dem Boden auf, doch Maxi übersprang es gekonnt. Nun versuchte Tronje sein Glück, ihm das Leder wegzunehmen, aber auch ihm gelang es nicht.

„Zwei!"

Hebel No. 2 wurde bedient, aber auch über diesen Strick hüpfte Maxi hinweg.

„Haltet ihn auf!"

Auch Runs Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

„Drei!"

„Leon ist frei!"

Maxi stolperte und verlor den Ball. Freya nahm an. Die anderen Wölfe rappelten sich wieder aus dem Dreck auf.

„Jetzt greifen wir an! Freya, Tronje ist frei!"

„Maxi, zu Erik! Marlon zu Run! Ich schnapp mir Tronje!", schrie Leon.

„Erik ist frei!"

„Und jetzt!"

„Erik lauf! Markus ist alleine!"

„Maxi!"

„Lass den nicht rein!"

Markus wehrte Eriks kraftvollen Schuss mit einer Glanzparade ab.

„Marlon, den hast du!"

„Run ist noch frei!"

Markus parierte auch Runs Attacke.

„Ja!"

„Das war spitze Markus!"

„Leon, pass auf!"

Sofort war jedoch Tronje wieder am Ball und bugsierte ihn Richtung Tor.

„Oh Nein, lass den nicht rein!"

„Nein!"

„Beeil dich!"

Markus schaffte es nicht, sich rechtzeitig wieder aufzurappeln, doch zum Glück gelang es Nerv, den Ball rechtzeitig vom Tor wegzugrätschen.

„Ja!"

„Ich liebe dich, Nerv!", rief Maxi seinem Bruder froh übers Spielfeld zu.

„Ja!"

„Wir lieben dich auch!", schrieen Raban und Joschka.

„Jetzt zeigen wir's ihnen! Maxi! Marlon!", brüllte Leon.

„Kojote!", rief Erik und zeigte auf den derzeitigen Ballinhaber.

„Keine Angst, das haben wir gleich!"

Markus bemerkte die sich bewegende Knock out Walze als Erster.

„Leon! Die Knock out Walze!", warnte er seinen Teamführer.

„Sie ist direkt hinter dir!", fügte Maxi hinzu.

„Leon, pass auf! Das schaffst du nicht! Raban!"

„Die Fallnetze. Leon! Denk an die Fallnetze!", ermahnte Raban.

Leon sprang hoch und löste das Fallnetz aus seiner Halterung. Mit einem surren rauschte es nach unten und brachte die gefährliche Walze zum stehen.

„Ja!"

Gilead hielt den Ball von Leon.

„Und? Was macht ihr jetzt? Jetzt könnt ihr überhaupt keine Tore mehr schießen. Das Netzt versperrt unser Tor.", führte ihnen Klette vor Augen, die am Rande des Feldes bequem an einem Baum saß und zusah.

Gilead warf seinem Anführer den Ball zu.

„Erik! Der ist für dich!"

„Nein, der gehört Maxi!"

Maxi fing den Ball vor Erik mit seiner Brust ab.

„Raban! Joschka! Verflixt, beeilt euch! Wir brauchen die Bratpfanne!", schimpfte Marlon gehetzt.

„Des ist keine Pfanne!"

„Des ist mir egal! Maxi! Gib ab! Und jetzt halltet das Ding, so fest wie ihr könnt!"

„Das ist auch kein Ding!"

Der Ball traf genau auf die Pfanne und wurde von ihr hoch übers Netz geschleudert.

„Das ist das erste transportable Laser Traktorenstrahl Ball Katapult auf der Welt." Ein gelblich grüner Strahl hielt den Ball in der Luft fest und manövrierte ihn so gut Richtung Tor, wie es ging.

„Hey, das ist fies!", schimpfte der Kojote.

Dummerweise prallte der Ball nur vom Rahmen des Tors ab.

„Nein!"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir sind noch nicht fertig!", beklagte sich Joschka.

„Das stimmt, Joschka hat recht!"

„Steh auf Gilead!", befahl Erik seinem Torwart.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Leon stieg hoch und donnerte den Ball mit einem astreinen Fallrückzieher ins Tor. Auch Gileads gewagte Parade konnte das nicht mehr ändern.

„Ja!", jubelten die wilden Kerle.

„Das war die fünf!"

„Wir haben gewonnen!"

„Ja!"

Die wilden Kerle fielen einander in die Arme und tanzten einen Freudentanz, während die Wölfe unbewegt da standen.

„Und jetzt gehört der Pot uns!", rief Marlon und hob den schweren Pokal hoch über seinen Kopf.

Er stieg die Treppen von dem kleinen Podest hinunter und überreichte Leon den Pokal.

„Hier, Brüderchen."

Dieser nahm ihn bis über beide Ohren grinsend entgegen und sie jubelten was das Zeug hielt. Die Wölfe setzten sich geschlagen auf den Boden und mussten ihre erste Niederlage seit drei Jahren erstmal verdauen. Niemand von ihnen, hatte das erwartet.

„Du hast Recht Erik, ich bin genauso wie du!", schrie Leon zu seinem Konkurrenten hinüber.

„Das werden wir feiern!"

„Los, kommt schon, kommt her zu uns, wir feiern alle zusammen!", schlug Raban vor.

Keiner der Wölfe reagierte. Stumm blieben sie sitzen und stehen, wo sie waren. Leon stellte den Pokal ab und Stille senkte sich über den Pot.

„Und du? Was ist mit dir? Leon und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du mit uns-.", begann Marlon zu Horizon, die mittlerweile heruntergekommen war.

„Leon und wer?", fragte sie gespielt verwirrt.

„Hey? Wo willst du hin? Horizon, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen. Horizon."

Sie hielt an und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Horizon?"

„So nenne ich dich. So wie der Sonnenaufgang, weißt du, und die Sehnsucht, die Sehnsucht danach, was dahinter liegt. Horizon, ich bitte dich, wir haben gewonnen."

„Ja, das hab ich gesehen."

„Und wir haben alles gewonnen, wir sind die besten."

„Wow, ich verstehe. Dann bist du bestimmt auch so gut dass du, mich schlagen kannst. Komm, das probieren wir aus. Das ist der Kinderwettkampf. Das schaffst du mit links."

Sie entfernte sich wieder von ihm und holte drei Kugeln hervor. Eine nach der anderen warf sie diese dann in die Luft, sprang, und schoss jede von ihnen auf eines der Ziele, auf die auch schon Nerv und Klette hatten schießen müssen. Sie traf alle drei.

„So, jetzt bist du dran."

Marlon rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Worauf wartest du? Oder soll ich lieber ihn fragen, ob er für dich spielen will." Sie deutete auf Leon.

„Was hab ich gesagt? Die sind verknallt.", meinte Klette zu Nerv.

„Tja, ganz offensichtlich habt ihr ja doch noch nicht alles gewonnen. Ihr könnt euch entscheiden. Ob ihr euch versteckt, wie die Wölfe, oder ob ihr euch traut. Ich warte auf euch, Leon und-."

„Marlon."

„Ich warte auf euch, hinter dem Nebel."

Sie stieg auf ihr Motorrad und verteilte eine schöne Schlammspur hinter sich als sie losfuhr. Sofort eilten Leon und Marlon hinauf auf die Mauern, um ihr nachzusehen. Sie kurfte um die Bäume und hielt dann nochmals vor ihnen an.

„Hinter dem Nebel! Aber ich warne euch! Ich bin nicht allein!", rief sie zu ihnen hinauf.

Erik trat hinter die beiden Brüder.

„Vergesst sie. Feier und fahrt nach Hause." Erik blickte hinunter zu Horizon, die ihren Motor wieder anschmiss und wegraste. „Die ist ne Nummer zu groß für euch, Jungs."

„Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Leon zornig.

„Erik, du hast es versprochen. Du wolltest sie warnen.", rief Freya ihrem Anführer eindringlich in Erinnerung.

Erwartungsvoll sahen Leon und Marlon Erik an.

„Kojote Karl Heinz! Erzähl ihnen was sie nicht glauben wollen!", sagte dieser nach kurzem innerlichem Kampf.

„Soll ich das wirklich?" Inzwischen saßen alle Einwohner Ragnaröks, Wölfe wie Kerle um ein Lagerfeuer auf dem Schweinekeulen gebraten wurden, fast wie im Mittelalter. Aber eigentlich war bei den Wölfen ja alles ziemlich mittelalterlich. Erik und Run hatten sich mittlerweile wieder ihre zerflederten Oberteile angezogen und Erik hockte wie immer etwas abseits seines Rudels. „Was meinst du denn, Nerv?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", stotterte Nerv unsicher.

„Das solltest du aber! Denn wenn ich erzähle, ist das Fest vorbei, dann war alles umsonst! Dann ist dieser Pot nicht mehr wert als eure alte Bratpfanne!"

„Das war keine Bratpfanne!", widersprach Raban.

„Vielleicht auf dieser Seite des Nebels."

„Schieß endlich los!", verlangte Leon ungeduldig.

„Okay, wie du willst. Vor einem Jahr, vor zwölf Monden und zweimal zwölf Siegen, wir siegten zum dritten Mal im Freestyle Contest, da, kamen die Silberlichten aus dem Nebel heraus. Ja, Marlon! Horizon ist eine von ihnen, doch in Wirklichkeit hat sie gar keinen Namen, sie hat keinen Namen, weil das Grauen auch keinen hat." Der Kojote fauchte. „Doch Erik und Jaromir sind ihr trotzdem gefolgt. Erik, unser Anführer, und Jaromir, sein älterer Bruder. Sie hatten sich beide in das Mädchen verliebt, aber nur einer von ihnen ist wiedergekommen." Der Kojote packte Erik am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine, in die Mitte des Kreises. Leon glaubte fast, so etwas wie Angst in dem Blick des Alphawolfes zu sehen, als dieser wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier zu ihnen zu ihnen schaute. „Er lag eines Tages vor Ragnaröks Tor, und er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Nur das ist noch da, und es wird immer bleiben." Der Kojote riss Eriks Hemd auf und zog ihn so vor die wilden Kerle, dass sie es alle sehen konnten. In Kreuzform über seine Brust eintätowiert stand in schwarzen Pünktchenbuchstaben: ‚Verlierer Verräter'. Die wilden Kerle schluckten.

„Verlierer, Verräter.", las Nerv vor, als ob sie dass nicht alle selber könnten. Andererseits machte die Tatsache, dass es laut ausgesprochen wurde es nur noch realer. „Was ist mit Jaromir? Was ist aus seinem Bruder geworden?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem niemand etwas sagte, hielt Erik es nicht mehr aus und stürmte aus ihrem Blickfeld. Der Kojote sah ihm mitleidig hinterher, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr Mitgefühl nicht wertschätzte.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen nur eins, hinter dem Nebel ist alles vorbei."

Damit war die Versammlung beendet und die Wölfe zogen sich zurück und ließen die wilden Kerle mit viel Stoff zum nachdenken alleine. Sie würden Ragnarök bald verlassen, jetzt, da sie nicht mehr die unübertroffenen Champs waren, gab es nichts, das sie noch an diesem Ort gehalten hätte und die wilden Kerle sollten es ihnen gleichtun, wenn sie schlau waren. Sie gehörten nicht nach Ragnarök. Weder die Kerle, noch die Wölfe, und das, obwohl sie drei Jahre ihres Lebens hier gefristet hatten, mitten im tiefsten Wald. Sie hatten jagen gelernt und sie hatten gelernt, ein Rudel zu sein, als Rudel zu arbeiten und als Rudel zu gewinnen. Das war etwas, das die wilden Kerle vermutlich nie erreichen würden. Es gab zwischen ihnen einfach zu viele Zweifel, zuviel Misstrauen und zuviel Liebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DWK gehören nicht mir.

Anmerkung: Das ist jetzt ziemlich kurz, aber dafür war das erste Kapitel enorm lang. Im Moment tue ich mich nur mit dem schreiben ein wenig schwer, da ich einen kleinen Radunfall hatte und mein linker Arm jetzt in einem Gips steckt. Zu allem Überfluss bin ich auch noch Linkshänder.

Kojote Karl Heinz war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre verschiedenen Tiere zu füttern, sie hatte eine Kröte, fünf Katzen, einige Käfer und ein Wiesel, als sie hörte, wie jemand über die knarrenden Bretter vor ihrem Eingang schritt. Sie brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Ich bin's, Erik.", informierte er sie unsicher.

„Ich weiß."

Der Kojote musste grinsen. Es gab nur zwei Personen, die es schafften, Erik zu verunsichern. Der Kojote war eine davon, Horizon die andere.

„Danke, dass du die wilden Kerle angelogen hasst, was mein Erinnerungsvermögen an meine Zeit bei den Silberlichten angeht."

„Ich weiß."

Auch ohne hinzusehen, spürte der Kojote, wie Erik lächelte. Auch jetzt noch war sein Blick angefüllt mit dem Schmerz seines bisherigen Lebens, aber er war auch warm. Erik hatte geahnt, dass Kojote seine Absichten noch vor ihm selber erkennen würde und doch hatte er sie aufgesucht. Erik dachte an ihr erstes Treffen zurück. Gott, wie lange war das her? Damals hatte er noch zu Hause gelebt. In seinem zerrütteten Zuhause, bei seiner kaputten Familie. Es war kurz nach seiner Entscheidung gewesen, aus der Schulmannschaft, in der er immer nur auf der Ersatzbank gesessen hatte, auszusteigen und die Wölfe zu gründen. An dem Tag hatten seine Ex Teammitglieder sie wieder Mal geärgert und um sich zu beweisen, wurde beschlossen, dass sie gegeneinander antreten sollten.

Flashback

„Braucht ihr einen Schiedsrichter?"

Die neu gegründeten Wölfe und die Schulmannschaft drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Es war ein Mädchen, das am Rande des Spielfelds stand. Erik erkannte sie. Karl Heinz, eine Außenseiterin aus seiner Klasse. Sie hatte langes, strähniges dreckbraunes Haar und Tatoos im Gesicht, die sie aussehen ließen, wie eine Katze, oder ein Kojote, deshalb war ihr Spitzname Kojote Karl Heinz. Normalerweise redete sie mit niemandem und wenn ihr jemand zu nah kam, fauchte sie ihn an.

„Verschwinde, Kojote!", rief der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft barsch.

„Aber ihr braucht einen Schiedsrichter.", widersprach der Kojote.

„Da hat sie Recht, Chef.", bemerkte der Torwart der Schulmannschaft kleinlaut.

„Klappe Achim!" Der Kapitän schien nicht besonders begeistert von der Wende der Ereignisse.

„Komm schon, Robert, was ist schon ein Freak mehr oder weniger? Wir machen sie fertig.", flüsterte Jack, Roberts rechte Hand, seinem Kapitän zu.

Robert erwiderte nichts, auch nicht, als das Spiel losging und der Kojote trotzdem blieb. Sie machte ihren Job gut, auch wenn bereits nach dem ersten Tor klar wurde, dass sie mehr mit den Wölfen sympathisierte. Nachdem die Wölfe ihr zweites Tor geschossen hatten, nahm die Schulmannschaft Reißaus, mit der Ausrede, sie müssten jetzt nach Hause. Das einzige, was die Wölfe von dem Spiel hatten, war in Gileads Fall eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, als er gegen den Torpfosten geknallt war und in Eriks Fall, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, da ihm Jack fieser Weise ein Bein gestellt hatte. Erik hatte es als einfache Prellung abgetan, aber Freya bestand darauf, einen Arzt zu rate zu ziehen. So kam es, dass am nächsten Morgen er am nächsten Morgen Karl Heinz mit verbundenem Handgelenk vor der Schule abfing.

„Wie geht's dem Handgelenk?"

„Geht schon. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht zu uns dazu kommst."

„Ich bin ein Freak.", gab sie zu bedenken.

Erik lachte trocken.

„Und ich nicht, oder wie?"

„Ich kann nicht Fußball spielen."

„Dann wirst du auch kein Fußball spielen müssen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und was soll ich dann bei euch? Schamanin spielen?"

„Wie wäre es vorerst mal mit dazugehören? Danach kannst du dir immer noch ein Betätigungsfeld suchen."

Kojote Karl Heinz lächelte ihn an.

„Wäre schön."

Von da an hatte sie zu ihnen gehört und nach kurzer Zeit war sie wirklich so etwas wie eine Schamanin für die Wölfe geworden.

Flashback Ende

„Erik, was bei den Silberlichten vorgefallen ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war Jaromirs eigene freie Entscheidung.", sagte Kojote Karl Heinz eindringlich.

Sie wusste, dass er sich immer noch mit den ‚hätte ich doch', ‚wenn ich doch nur' Fragen herumquälte.

„Sag den anderen, ich bin heute Abend wieder zurück. Unsere Vorräte werden knapp und der Winter steht vor der Tür."

Er glaubte ihren Worten nicht.

„Wir bleiben also in Ragnarök?"

„Warum sollte ich mein Zuhause verlassen?"

Sie grinste. Erik verließ ihre Unterkunft. Wenig später wollte sich der Kojote etwas Dörrfleisch aus der Vorratskammer holen, da das vermutlich das einzige war, was noch übrig war, wenn Erik schon sagte, sie müsste mal wieder gefüllt werden. Sie wurde positiv überrascht. Alle Fässer waren noch bis zum Rand gefüllt und es hing sogar noch eine schöne fette Keule von der Decke. Kojote Karl Heinz lächelte.

„Gute Jagd, Erik, ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst, was auch immer das sein mag."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DWK gehört mir nicht.

Anmerkung: So, auch mal wieder ein update für diese Story, obwohl ich eigentlich echt nicht weiß wofür, wenn es ja scheinbar kein Schwein interessiert (sorry, bin etwas gefrustet im Moment, aber vielleicht könnten mich ein paar Reviews aufheitern). 

Freya sah zu wie Erik von der Mauer sprang. Es schien im egal zu sein, ob er dabei geschätzte drei Meter in die Tiefe fiel. Sie glaubte nicht einmal, dass er sich vorher über das Vorhandensein oder nicht Vorhandensein des abfedernden Laubhaufens vergewissert hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren drei Jahre auf Ragnarök aber auch einfach genug Zeit gewesen um zu wissen, dass im Herbst die Laubschicht um sie herum schon mal einen Meter hoch werden konnte. Vielleicht kümmerte es ihn aber auch überhaupt nicht, ob er sich bei seinem Sprung die Beine brach oder nicht. Warum er nicht das Tor benutzt hatte war ihr ein Rätsel; er war ihr ein Rätsel. Es war bereits Herbst und damit die Jahreszeit, in der die Silberlichten oftmals von ihrer Pampa in den Wald der Wölfe kommen würden. Die wilden Kerle hatten Ragnarök mittlerweile verlassen. Sie waren zwar anfangs begeistert gewesen von der Festung der Wölfe und der Tatsache, dass es hier keine Eltern gab, die ihnen etwas verboten. Doch ihnen war schnell langweilig geworden, als ihnen klar geworden war, dass sie jagen lernen müssten, um zu überleben und das es abgesehen mal vom trainieren und dem verteidigen ihres Reviers hier nicht viel zu tun gab. Sie waren kaum zwei Wochen nach ihrem Sieg wieder abgereist. Freya folgte Erik. Niemand sollte alleine raus gehen, erst recht nicht Erik. Er hatte so ein Händchen dafür Ärgern anzuziehen. Erik suchte einen Ort auf, den Freya sehr gut kannte. Es war die Grenze des Nebels. Freya hatte keine Ahnung, was er hoffte zu erreichen, wenn er hierher ging. Sicherlich wartete er nicht auf die Silberlichten. Harrte er etwa des Tages, an dem Jaromir aus dem Nebel auftauchen würde und wieder den Wölfen beitrat? Wohl kaum, dafür war einfach zu viel passiert und damit meinte sie nicht nur die Sache mit Horizon.

„Was tust du hier, Freya?"

Erschrocken darüber entdeckt worden zu sein, machte sie keinen Mucks. Wie ein schutzloses Rehkitz, das sich ganz still verhielt, in der Hoffnung, der Wolf würde es nicht bemerken und vorüberziehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist also komm raus."

Langsam kletterte sie von ihrem Versteckt auf dem Ast eines Baumes herunter und trat hinter ihn. Sie bemerkte wie er sich versteifte und stellte sich schnell neben ihn. Erik hasste es, wenn jemand hinter ihm war, in einer Position, in der er die Person nicht einschätzen konnte. Horizon schlich ständig um Leute herum und flüsterte ihnen gerne von hinten ins Ohr.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Er sah sie nicht an. Seine Augen blieben auf den Nebel fixiert, als gäbe er ihm all die Antwort nach denen er suchte. Seine Unbeeindrucktheit machte sie wütend. Nichts schien ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er war nie nervös, nie aufgebracht, nie fröhlich und nie traurig.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

Er schwieg.

„Wartest du auf Jaromir?"

„Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen."

Das machte Freya rasend. Jaromir war sein Bruder, verdammt noch mal! Er war derjenige um den Erik sich sorgen sollte, auf den er bis zuletzt bauen sollte. Erik spürte Freyas Zorn. Freya war mit Jaromir zusammen gewesen und sie liebte ihn auch jetzt noch wo er ein Verräter war. Wenn er nun zurückkäme, wenn er aus dem Nebel auftauchen würde, sie empfinge in mit offenen Armen. Vergeben und vergessen. Aber das konnte Erik nicht; niemals.

„Dann wartest du auf Horizon? Dass sie dich holt und mit in ihr Netz der Intrigen spinnt? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass sie sich jemals für dich interessiert hat, jemals interessieren wird? Kapier es doch endlich! Sie ist Geschichte! Sie hat dir das Kreuz auf die Brust tätowiert, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Und Nein, ich warte auch nicht auf sie.", erwiderte er ruhig obwohl es in ihm brodelte.

„Was tust du dann hier? Warum zieht es dich wieder und wieder an diesen Ort?", fragte sie hilflos.

„Nichts."

Er drehte sich um und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Warte!", befahl sie und wusste nicht einmal wirklich warum sie wollte, dass er stehen blieb. „Schert dich dein eigener Bruder wirklich so wenig? Du bist verachtungswürdig."

„Vielleicht, aber sei dir eines bewusst; Freya, Horizon war es nicht, die mir das Kreuz auf die Brust tätowierte."

Damit verschwand er in den Schatten der Bäume. Freya ließ sich gegen eine Eiche sinken. Horizon war nicht diejenige, die ihm das angetan hatte? Jaromir? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, Jaromir hatte seinen Bruder geliebt. Andererseits war er schon immer leicht zu manipulieren gewesen und ein Drückeberger.

Flashback

Freya klingelte an Samuels Haustür. Er öffnete und sie erkannte sofort, dass er schlechte Laune hatte. Grimmig blickte er sie an.

„Hey."

Er seufzte gereizt und schob die Tür weiter auf um sie hereinzulassen. Dann kehrte er an den Herd zurück, wo auf einer sorgsam kontrollierten Gasflamme einige Kartoffeln kochten. Er drehte die Stärke runter und setzte sich auf die abgewetzte Couch. Freya hockte sich zu ihm.

„Was ist los? Probleme mit deiner Mutter?", fragte sie bedeutungsvoll.

Samuel seufzte, beugte sich vor und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare. Freya bemerkte, dass er tiefe Augenringe hatte.

„Das übliche."

„Sam, es ist offensichtlich nicht das übliche, das übliche macht dich nämlich nicht so fertig."

„Jaromir ist weg."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Samuel stand wieder auf, manövrierte den Topf Kartoffeln von der Flamme und schüttete sie in eine Schüssel. Dann ging er in Janas Zimmer um seine kleine Schwester zum essen zu holen. Freya folgte ihm und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Ignorier mich nicht, Sam.", drohte sie verärgert.

Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen kannten. Unter fremden war er einfach nur Erik. Erik, der seit er elf war als inoffizieller Bote alles möglich vom Sender zum Empfänger transportierte, um für sein mangelndes Taschengeld wettzumachen. Dabei kam ihm seine fast schon übermenschliche Agilität mit der er im Stile von Freestyle Runnern durch die Straßen und über die Dächer hetzte zu gute. Erik, der mit dem gelogenen Alter von 19 in einer Bar an der Kastanienallee arbeitete, seit er zwölf war um das finanzielle Durchkommen seiner zerrütteten Familie wenigstens halbwegs garantieren zu können. Erik war seine zweite Identität. Ein Schutzschild gegen die vielen Sozialarbeiter, die immer wieder in seiner Kneipe auftauchten und ihn mit Fragen zu seinem Alter quälten. Bei seinen Freunden, also Freya und ihrem großen Bruder Run, seiner Mutter wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und auch bei seiner Schwester Jana war er Sam. Für seine Lehrer und für seine Mutter in schlecht gelauntem Zustand war er Samuel. Samuel war der uneheliche und ungewollte Sohn von Sarah Müller und ihrem damaligen Freund, der Reißaus genommen hatte, als Samuel gerade mal fünf war. Samuel war derjenige, der sich anstelle von Sarah, wenn sie abends besoffen nach Hause kam, und Jan kümmerte und, während er seine Mutter Bett fertig machte ihre Gefühlsausbrüche zu Gemüte führen musste. Sam hatte einst in Englisch einen Aufsatz geschrieben, dessen Thema sich Freya nun nicht mehr wirklich entsann, an was sie sich jedoch noch erinnerte war der Satz: „She was broken and left me to pick up the pieces." Ein Satz den seine damalige Englischlehrerin vollkommen überrascht hatte. Etwas Derartiges hatte sie definitiv nicht von einem minder qualifizierten Hauptschüler aus labilen Familienverhältnissen erwartet.

„Du hast mich gehört, also was hat es für einen Sinn dir dasselbe noch mal zu sagen?", erwiderte er kühl, während er Jana hochhob und sie im Wohnzimmer auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Jaro ist heute Morgen ganz früh aufgestanden, Sam hat ihn gefragt, wo er hin will und Jaro hat gesagt, er geht weg. Danach war Sam ganz wütend.", erklärte Jana.

Manchmal wusste Freya nicht, wie viel die sechsjährige eigentlich schon von ihrer Umwelt verstand. Freya war wie vom Donner gerührt, als ihr erstmals klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

„Aber, er kommt doch sicher wieder zurück?", fragte sie geschockt.

Erik schnaubte und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Ob als Antwort auf ihre Frage oder aus stiller Verzweiflung konnte Freya nicht erkennen.

„Jaromir würde euch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, er kommt ganz sicher bald wieder zurück, schließlich seit ihr seine Familie.", behauptete Freya nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens fest.

Doch Jaromir kam nicht zurück. Er erschien weiterhin regelmäßig zum Training der Wölfe. Dort verhielt er sich wie als sei nichts passiert. Als hätte er nicht seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einer Alkoholabhängigen Mutter und einer kleinen Schwester alleine gelassen. Wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, verwies er sie lediglich auf Samuel oder dass er nicht davon reden wollte. Samuel schwieg sich gegenüber seinem Bruder aus. Sagte kaum ein Wort in dessen Gegenwart, vermutlich, weil dies unweigerlich zu einem gewaltigen Gefühlsausbruch geführt hätte und er so schon fertig genug war. Manchmal besuchte Jaromir sein altes Zuhause. Dann wurde er von seiner Mutter mit offenen Armen empfangen. Meist öffnete ihm jedoch nur Samuel mit tiefen Augenringen und in diesem Fall würde er ihnen ein wenig Geld auf den Tisch legen, welches Samuel ihm wortlos wieder in die Hand drücken würde und ihn vor die Tür setzte. Doch selbst wenn Sarah da war, so blieb er trotzdem nie lange um Janas bohrenden Fragen und Eriks Stummheit zu entgehen.

Flashback Ende

Nachdenklich machte Freya sich auf den Rückweg.


End file.
